Havoc's Road to Recovery
by RaylenEX
Summary: FMA Mangabased Fic. Mustang/Havoc. Havoc's been badly injured, and Mustang wants to help him to recover, but his desire to help the Lieutenant does not come from mere friendship... Please do review!
1. Chapter 1: Desperate Search

**Disclaimer: None of FMA belongs to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). I wrote this because I really felt sad for Havoc, and because I got upset that something that bad happened to such a nice person. So, in a way, this fic is my way of getting Havoc back on his feet. Read and Review!**

**Summary: Havoc got hurt, and Mustang's trying very hard to find someone who can heal Havoc...**

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 1**

**_Desperate Search_**

* * *

After almost two weeks passed from the day of the incident, Colonel Mustang was already on the mend, but Lieutenant Havoc did not get any better at all. He had already gone through several emergency operations that had brought him back from the brink of death, and numerous doctors from the Central hospital had already seen him, but no one seemed able to find a way to help the tall blond soldier to recover. Several doctors had already given their grim judgement – that Havoc would never regain the use of his lower limbs, and that his career as a soldier was over. As the days passed more and more believed those words, but Colonel Mustang and his subordinates, as well as the Elric brothers and a few others, all Havoc's closest friends, refused to give up hope on their injured friend. Several of them would take some time each day with the bedridden Lieutenant, talking to him, playing games with him, keeping him happy through his prolonged stay in the military hospital. It was very fortunate that the hospital was located right next to the military headquarters, where most of them were stationed.

But as the first month came to a close, even some of the close group of friends began to lose hope. However, the Colonel was not one of them. To Roy Mustang, every day that Havoc spent in the hospital was a grim reminder to him of his inability in protecting his subordinates and friends from harm. The guilt from the fact that he could not prevent his close friends from harm hung heavily upon the shoulders of the raven-haired man. And as more and more doctors became resigned about his Lieutenant's condition, the unhappier he became. He had already failed to stop Havoc from getting injured, so he was determined to see the man back on his feet and with the team once more.

Mustang spent every bit of his spare time visiting Havoc in the military hospital, having his lunch with him during his lunch breaks and keeping Havoc company, trying to keep the man's spirits up. Sometimes, Mustang even spent the entire night in Havoc's ward, sleeping in a chair by his friend's bed. On the surface, the Colonel's actions seemed to be due to his guilt and his desire to help his subordinate, but under the surface, there was something more. Mustang was in love with Jean Havoc.

Nobody knew that piece of information, of course, not even Havoc himself, as Mustang had not been brave enough to tell his Lieutenant that he was in love with him. With Havoc now badly injured and emotionally fragile, Mustang dared not reveal his feelings, as he feared upsetting his friend even further and causing irreversible harm. So, instead, he tried very hard to figure out a way to get his Lieutenant back.

Some others had already tried to get the Colonel to give up on his friend and concentrate on military matters, but Mustang refused.

"I _will_ NOT leave him behind!" Roy yelled to the empty office, his fists clenched and his eyes full of fierce determination, when Hawkeye delivered yet another letter informing him of another doctor's inability to help Havoc. "Somehow, I _will_ find a way to help Lieutenant Havoc, no matter what it takes, and he will be with me all the way to the top!"

The situation grew even more critical when Havoc himself started to show signs that he himself was giving up on being able to return to his military career.

"Boss," Havoc told Mustang during one of the superior's constant visits, sounding a little depressed. "You don't need to spend so much of your time with someone who can't do many things anymore. You should get back to your work, or do something more useful, if not, Hawkeye might shoot you."

"I will continue helping you, Havoc." Mustang told the other man gently, placing one hand on the other man's arm. "Don't give up. I haven't yet, so you shouldn't either. You will come back to help us."

"Thanks, boss," Havoc replied with a sad smile. "But I don't think I can help you anymore anyway."

"No," Mustang insisted, the grip of his hand on Havoc's arm tightening. "I _will _see to it that you're with me all the way, Havoc."

And so, Colonel Mustang widened his search for any person, doctor, alchemist or specialist that could possibly help his friend, even more determined than ever before. He sent out word to outposts in distant corners of Amestris, as well as sending letters, advertisements and flyers seeking help from the people of their neighbouring nations. He even went to the extent of offering a reward to the ones who could help Havoc.

Many people came forward to try, but they all left, telling Mustang that Havoc's condition was irreversible, and that there was nothing anyone could do to help. Mustang grew increasingly frustrated that he could not do anything for the man he loved, and his friends and subordinates all became worried.

It was about nearly two months after the day Havoc got injured that positive news finally arrived at Military headquarters.

"Colonel." Hawkeye said, her tone sounding slightly excited. "I've got news of someone who believes that Havoc's condition can be reversed. They're arriving in central on the first train tomorrow morning."

Mustang grew hopeful, but felt worried that I would be just another false hope. "Meet these people when they arrive, then bring them straight to Havoc's ward." He told Hawkeye in a crisp tone. "Then if they think they are able to do something, send them to my office immediately."

"Yes, Colonel." Hawkeye saluted smartly and left.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: This story had been in the planning for an absolutely long time, but I was never sure if it would be good enough. But I finally decided to give it a try and uploaded this chapter anyway. I do hope that it is nice enough! Review to let me know please! Next chapter coming up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2: Miraculous Healing

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine to have, sad to say... only the OC(s) are mine to have...**

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). This chapter involves OC(s), but they're just the doctors and information relating to them, so you can ignore them if you want... I'm just testing out the use of OC(s) in a story, since a new story that I will write in the future will involve a major OC. Please be kind and review!**

**Add. Notes: It's rated M due to a little scene in the later half of this chapter...but I'm not sure exactly how lemon-ish that part is, since I'm new at writing lemon-type scenes...**

**Summary: Two foreign doctors have come forward to help Havoc... will they be able to do it? Mustang later does something nice for Havoc...**

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 2**

_**Miraculous Healing**_

* * *

It was late morning the next day when Hawkeye entered Mustang's office, leading two men, both wearing travelling cloaks, behind her. The taller of the two men had black hair and blue eyes, while the other was blond, with green eyes. Mustang stood up immediately, his hopes for Havoc rising. 

"You can do it then?" He asked earnestly as Hawkeye left the room.

The taller of the two strangers nodded. "Yes, Colonel Mustang. Your Lieutenant's injuries are very serious, but we have the ability to help him recover from it."

"How is it that so many others have declared Lieutenant Havoc's condition to be irreversible, while you claim it not to be?" Mustang queried, feeling curious. "What kind of skill or abilities do you have that others do not?"

"Let us introduce ourselves then." The taller stranger said. "I am Aerin of Voltor and this is my friend and assistant Reynard Anderson. We are both highly qualified doctors and top level Alchemists, among other positions, from the kingdom of Runegard."

"Runegard?" Mustang questioned, sounding rather puzzled. "But isn't Runegard hundreds of miles to the north? Furthermore, Amestris and Runegard have not have any relations whatsoever since the great war almost a thousand years ago. So how is it that two from that kingdom have arrived in this country?"

"Actually, we're on a working holiday, travelling around the southern nations to see if our skill could be of use. In the case of your injured Lieutenant, it seems that such use of our talents is necessary." Dr Anderson spoke up.

"Furthermore, we can see that your desire to help your subordinate does not come from mere friendship, but something more." Dr Aerin added. "I am correct, am I not, Colonel?"

At the doctor's words, Mustang could not help but gasp in surprise. After a moment, he managed to speak in a rather choked tone. "H…How do you know of this? I've told no one about my feelings for Havoc!"

Dr Aerin smiled. "Firstly, I've not seen any superior officer in any Military care so much for another soldier that he had to send word to so many places to seek help. Secondly, I happen to have a friend who is in such a relationship, and your actions mirrored his when he was worried about his own boyfriend, isn't that right, Reynard?" The doctor glanced slyly at the other doctor, who blushed faintly.

Mustang had calmed down by then, so he spoke to the doctor. "Well, you haven't explained how you are going to be able to heal my Lieutenant when many others have failed."

"We believe that his condition is not irreversible." Dr Aerin told the Colonel. "In the country we are from, patients with much more serious conditions have been healed completely before."

Dr Anderson nodded in agreement. "It's just that you do not have the right skills to do such procedures here."

"When can you start on Havoc's treatment then, Dr Aerin?"

Dr Aerin looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he answered confidently, "First thing tomorrow. We just need today to prepare a few things."

Mustang nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you very much. Lieutenant Hawkeye will show you to your quarters. I'll see you two in the Lieutenant's ward tomorrow then."

The two doctors nodded as well and left the office.

* * *

Early the next morning, Colonel Mustang was already at Havoc's bedside, even before the two doctors had arrived. Havoc himself was finally looking somewhat cheerful, having had had the news that he could get the chance to walk once more, as well as be able to do many other things again. 

Havoc's friends and colleagues arrived a little while later and gave him words of encouragement and even voiced their hopes of seeing the man back at work soon.

Then the doctors arrived.

"Well, I believe we can begin immediately" Dr Aerin said. "But you all would need to stay outside, as we cannot have too much interference when we are in progress."

Roy turned to the others. "You all can go back to work. I'll stay here, and inform you of the results later when the doctors are done."

The group nodded, and filed out of the door. They each waved to Havoc as they exited the ward.

"But, sir!" Hawkeye protested, lingering behind. "You have a very large pile of paperwork that has to be completed!"

"Please, Hawkeye." The colonel pleaded. "I _need _to be here."

Hawkeye sighed in resignation, shaking her head, and turned to leave with the others, closing the door behind her.

"Now" Dr Anderson said, turning to Havoc, who was sitting up in his bed. "We need you to remove all your clothes, while we make the final preparations."

Havoc nodded, and proceeded to remove the flimsy blue hospital gown that he wore. He watched curiously as the two foreign doctors stared drawing on the ground in the spaced they had cleared in the ward. "Is that an alchemic circle?" Havoc asked, "Are you going to used alchemy to heal me?"

"Not quite. What we use is similar to alchemy in some ways, but it is also very different from it, and can be used for many things that alchemy cannot do." Dr Aerin replied.

It took the two doctors only a few short minutes to complete their preparations. When it was done, the two doctors and the Colonel moved to Havoc. "We need to get to into the circle." Dr Aerin said as he and Dr Anderson and Mustang lifted Havoc by his arms and carried him over to their 'Array' and placed him in the center.

"We can proceed from now, Colonel." Dr Aerin announced, and Mustang moved aside to watch.

"Now for step one." Dr Anderson muttered, placing his right palm on the edge of the array. There was a faint blue glow, then Havoc's eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself being lifted into the air, even though there was nothing that was holding, or even touching him. When it stopped, Havoc was floating upright above the center of the array.

"You have a good looking body, Lieutenant Havoc." Dr Aerin was glancing over at Mustang when he said this. The Colonel had his eyes fixed on Havoc's naked muscular form. Havoc blushed, "Erm…thanks."

"Alright then," Dr Aerin said after a few moments, "You will be feeling a little sleepy soon, Mr. Havoc, as we need to decrease your body's activities to continue, and you might also feel rather strange when we go on and may fall unconscious as well, but do not worry."

Havoc nodded in reply.

"Then, let us begin." Dr Aerin said, and moved back to the edge of the array. The other doctor moved in behind Havoc, and placed his palms on Havoc's lower back, near the area where he had been injured. The two looked at each other, and nodded.

There was a bright flare of white energy around Havoc, and he could see a blue light further out around him. Soon, he started feeling really tired, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Havoc awoke groggily, and found himself floating in mid-air, naked. He was confused for a moment, and then he remembered the doctors and their strange alchemy-like procedure that was supposed to heal his injuries and cure his paralysis. 

"I see that you are awake, Lieutenant Havoc." He turned his head, and saw Dr Aerin, on of the doctors coming towards him. "We have completed our procedure, and will be conducting some tests on you to find out the results of our work. Tell us if you feel anything."

Havoc felt something pricking his feet and grunted. Then his eyes widened in surprise. His feet had _felt_ something, for the first time in around two months. The test continued, with the doctors moving up both his legs, pricking and touching him and asking if he felt anything. Havoc could _feel_ their actions every time. His hopes rose.

Then the doctors paused as they reached his waist. Then the doctor asked. "What do you feel here?" and Havoc felt the doctor touching his cock, stroking it a little. It was a sensation that he had not felt in a very long time, and he gasped at pleasurable feelings he felt. Understandably, his cock hardened from the stimulations, very rapidly.

"You've been missing a lot of sensations here, haven't you?" The doctor asked, grinning at Havoc.

Havoc nodded, then he moaned when the doctor stopped his stimulations. "Pl…Please continue, I really need it." Havoc sounded almost desperate.

Dr Aerin's grin widened. "Alright then, Lieutenant Havoc, but I think I'll leave it to your friend to give you a treat."

Saying that, he turned to Mustang, whose eyes had widened at the sight of Havoc's erection.

"Please, Sir!" Havoc pleaded, sounding a little more desperate.

Mustang moved forward then, and the two doctors moved away to give the two some privacy. Mustang placed a hand tentatively on his subordinate's cock when he reached the other man. Havoc moaned at the contact, and his hips moved instinctively, trying to get more stimulation.

Mustang looked up into Havoc's blues eyes and saw the great need in them. He smiled, and wrapped his hand around the other man's erection, and began jacking him off. Havoc immediately closed his eyes at the great feelings and he moaned loudly. Mustang grinned at the sounds that his friend was making and decided to give the man an even better feeling. He knelt down, and opened his mouth.

Havoc gasped when he felt his cock being enveloped by Mustang's warm mouth, his eyes opening wide in surprise. All he had expected his Colonel to do for him was to jack him off, but now, the man had his mouth over his cock. Havoc groaned loudly when his friend began sucking. He had not felt such incredible sensations for an extremely long time, and relished every single moment of it. He started moving his hips in tandem to the sucking motion as he felt his orgasm building up. Havoc wanted to prolong the pleasure, yet he also wanted to feel the sheer pleasure of completion, something he had missed for a long while. He held himself back for a long as he could, before unleashing it all in a mind-blowing orgasm, groaning and moaning loudly all the while. It was almost a minute later before his cock stopped twitching and started to soften. Havoc shuddered as Mustang licked the sensitive head clean, and closed his eyes in post-orgasmic pleasure. It was probably the best and most powerful orgasm he had ever felt in his life.

"Well, I believe we are done then." Dr Aerin said from a corner of the room, after a few minutes. "Lets get you back to your bed so that you can rest and your friends can come back to talk to you."

Havoc's eyes snapped open. "Nobody heard what we were doing did they?" He asked worriedly.

Dr Aerin shook his head and smiled at Havoc's worried expression. "We made the room soundproof before we started the whole healing procedure. Furthermore, your friends are all at work, and there's probably not many people around here either."

Havoc sighed in relief. He did not want the others to know about what had just happened, even though he had totally enjoyed it.

Dr Aerin then continued. "You will be able to start walking again by tomorrow, but will probably be very unstable for a while, seeing that it has been a while since your legs last supported your full body weight."

Havoc grinned. "I'm happy enough to be able to walk again, so it doesn't matter if it takes a few days or weeks to do so properly."

Dr Anderson, who had been standing aside, touched his palm to the ground and Havoc felt himself being lowered to the ground. Mustang then moved in to support him and led him back to his bed and helped him put his hospital gown back on.

"I believe we should let your friends know that the procedure is done." Dr Aerin said. "I think Reynard can go get them."

The other doctor nodded, and left the room.

Havoc turned to Mustang who was standing beside his bed. "Thank you, Colonel, for helping me out just now."

Mustang smiled. "I'm your friend, Havoc, and I would be happy to help another friend out."

Dr Aerin chuckled at that, and Mustang gave him a look that said: _I'm not telling him yet, so don't you dare tell him for me either. _

At that moment, the door to the ward opened, and the others rushed right in to see him, and flooded him with questions.

"How are you now?"

"What did they do?"

"Are you healed then?"

"Can you walk?"

"Will you be able to come back and rejoin us?"

Havoc sighed under the rush of questions, and interrupted them. "People, I'm alright now. I can feel everything again, and the doctors said that I can start trying to walk tomorrow."

His friends responded to this with a whole new flood of congratulatory words and smiles.

Havoc could not help but grin happily back at all of them. This way was probably one of the best days that he had ever had.

THe two doctors grinned at each other as they looked at the noisy, joyful scene around Havoc.

"It feels really good to be able to help others regain their happiness." Dr Aerin remarked.

His friend nodded in agreement. "It feels really satisfactory."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I'm still not sure if this story is even at my usual standards of writing. But I do hope that it is nice enough! Please do leave a review to let me know what you think about it (No flames please, at most constructive criticism)**

**Add. Notes: Anything that you read above that you've not heard before are things not of FMA but created by me :)**

**Add. Add. Notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me in any way, sad to say... only the OC(s) are mine to have...**

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). My OCs have done their job, and it's back to largely Roy and Havoc. Please be kind and review! They're necessary to help me improve my writing!**

**Add. Notes: No lemon in this chapter… but I'll try to include one in the next chapter :P**

**Summary: The doctors have done their part; Havoc wants to thank Mustang for all that he's done while Mustang makes plans for the next phase in Havoc's road to recovery. **

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 3**

_** Making Plans  
**_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time all his colleagues left the ward; well, almost all of them. Havoc noticed that Colonel Mustang had not left with the others as he thought he had, but rather, the man had been conversing at one side of the room with one of the foreign doctors. 

The blond Lieutenant was curious about what the two of them could be speaking about, but as he wasn't ready to test out the strength of his newly-healed body, he decided to lie back on his hospital bed and rest and not approach them. Havoc knew that if the matter involved him, his superior would tell him about it soon enough.

The thought about Mustang reminded him about what the other man had done for him earlier in the day, and he blushed.

_I wonder why he did that for me?_ The tall blond mused. _It was really great of him to do so, of course, but he's just a friend, and my superior too._

Unknowingly, as he thought about Mustang, Havoc drifted off.

* * *

What the Colonel had been discussing with Dr Aerin regarded the next steps that were to take place in Havoc's process of recovery. 

"He will need to be kept under observation in the hospital for the next day or two." The doctor informed Mustang. "And probably for a short period of therapy as well to get him started on the next phase. But after that, you can do as you have requested, and bring him over to your place for him to recuperate and begin his recovery."

He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Your home is easily accessible, I presume?"

Mustang nodded, glancing at his now-sleeping Lieutenant.

Dr Aerin smiled a little, before continuing. "There'll still be certain preparations that you'll have to make to aid your friend, of course…"

And so their conversation went on.

* * *

When Havoc woke up from his slumber, he realized that night had already fallen. His ward was dark, and all was silent. He sat up. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that Mustang still had not left. The man was sitting on one of the chairs next to his bed, fast asleep. 

Havoc felt touched that his superior cared for him so much, yet he was puzzled as well. He lay back to think about it, but before he could ponder further, there was a sudden crash, and a startled grunt.

"Wha-"

The blond Lieutenant turned to look at Mustang once more, and realized that the man had slid off his seat, and was now sitting on the floor, awake, and looking grumpy.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Mustang glanced up, looking a little sheepish when he saw that Havoc was awake.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, Havoc." He muttered.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "I was already awake."

"Oh."

"Why are you still here, sir? Shouldn't you go home?" The blond asked, after a moment of silence.

"No reason, really, I just felt like accompanying you." Came the reply.

"You know, it's much more comfortable to sleep on a bed than on a chair."

"I don't mind."

"Well, I do."

Mustang did not reply, so Havoc went on.

"I have an idea, since you don't seem to want to go home " He told his companion. "You can share this bed with me. It's big enough for two, and definitely better than sleeping in a chair."

The colonel looked a little surprised at the suggestion.

"There's no need."

"Sir, you've done so much for me since the accident, and all that I've been to you is be a liability."

Mustang tried to interrupt, but Havoc stopped him.

"Just let this be a small gesture of my appreciation for all that you've done." He told the other man. "I'll think of something better to get you when I've recovered."

Mustang reluctantly sat on the bed as Havoc shifted to the other side to give him some space.

"I still think-"

"Just lie down and get some rest, Mustang."

The man sighed, and then lay down next to his friend.

"Good night, then, sir."

"Night, Havoc."

* * *

Havoc went back to sleep within minutes, but the same could not be said for Mustang. 

He lay beside his friend, weary, but unable to fall asleep; His mind was just too full of thoughts.

_Would Havoc still ask me to sleep next to him like this if he knew that I liked him? _He wondered.

_Would he still want to thank me if he knew that one of the reasons I have for doing all this for him is because I'm in love with him?_

Such thoughts continued to plague him for a long period of the night, but he too fell into an exhausted slumber in the end.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and sunny, but it was much too early in Havoc's opinion. He wanted to continue sleeping, but the sunlight that came through the gap in the curtains was too bright to ignore. 

Grumbling, the blond sat up, and realized that the Colonel had already left.

_Oh well, I can't quite expect him to be around all the time, can I? _Havoc thought. _ He has to work after all…_

Just then, the door to his ward opened, and one of the hospital's doctors entered.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Havoc. Glad to see that you're awake."

Havoc smiled, and waved a casual greeting to the doctor.

"Well, if you are ready to begin…" The doctor looked to the Lieutenant for consent.

When Havoc nodded, he continued on, explaining the procedures and other matters to him.

"We have several tests to do today, as well as…"

And so Havoc's process of regaining mobility and flexibility in his lower limbs began.

* * *

It was no easy or straightforward task, as he quickly found out. The two months that he had been wheelchair bound had weakened his legs to the point where he could barely stand up on his own. But he was determined to get better soon, so he persisted. And with the encouragement from his colleagues, who visited him at the hospital whenever they could, improvement was rapid. 

Then, just a week after the miraculous procedures that had healed him, Colonel Mustang finally revealed what he and Dr Aerin had been conversing about.

It was early in the evening, and the raven-haired man had apparently already finished his work for the day when he came by to talk to his Lieutenant.

"The doctors have informed me that you have made sufficient progress to discharge you from here and allow me to bring you home."

Havoc, who had been in the process of drinking a cup of water, started choking and spluttering.

"Bring _me_ to _your_ home?" He asked after he recovered, looking surprised. "Why?"

"The next phase of your recovery doesn't require you to stay in hospital." Mustang told his subordinate. "I believe that you've had quite enough of the hospital by now."

"No, I'm not asking about that." Havoc said, shaking his head. "I'm asking why you want to bring me to your house and not back to my own apartment."

"Well, you should remember that my house is far more accessible than yours, Havoc." The other man explained. "You shouldn't climb too much of stairs yet, you know."

"Oh…"

"So it's settled then?"

"Huh?"

"Staying at my place for the remainder of your period of recovery." The colonel reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Havoc nodded. "It's alright."

Mustang looked pleased at that.

"So when will I be leaving the hospital?" Havoc asked, curious.

"Two days hence."

Havoc smiled.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Finally, I'm back with writing this story… Really sorry for the extremely long delay :X Hopefully, I'll be able to complete the story without any more road-blocks. Please do review (nicely!) to help me have the confidence to go on. Suggestions on how to improve are appreciated as well :)  
**

**Add. Notes: Anything that you read above that you've not heard before are things not of FMA but created by me :)**

**Add. Add. Notes: A really big thank you to those who have reviewed this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Asking Questions

**Disclaimer: FMA is not my property in any imaginable form**

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). Sorry that I took so much longer than promised to update… Please do review! Thanks!**

**Add. Notes: Lemon alert! For those who do not want to read M x M stuff or if you are not of a suitable age, please close your eyes while reading :P**

**Summary: The time for Mustang to take Havoc out of the hospital and to his home has arrived. Havoc decides to ask some questions. What happens next? **

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 4**

**_Asking Questions_**

* * *

The two days passed swiftly, but Havoc still felt that it was two days two slow. He had grown really tired of being in the hospital, especially since the day he regained feeling in his lower limbs. He wanted to go out and walk, to see outside of the hospital's four walls. To experience normal life once again.

When the day for him to get discharged finally arrived, the Lieutenant packed his stuff early, and waited eagerly for Mustang and the doctors to complete the necessary paperwork. But there were a lot of details, and the paperwork ended up taking a lot of time. Havoc got slightly irritated by this.

_The Colonel usually doesn't pay_ this _much attention to paperwork_… He thought to himself. _Why is he taking so much time now?_

Fortunately, the paperwork wrapped up before much longer, and Havoc was finally allowed to leave. He had wanted to walk out of the hospital, but Mustang persuaded him to use the wheelchair that he had been provided with for a little longer.

"You'll have all the time in the world to walk about when to get to my place, Havoc." The Colonel had told him. "There's no need to rush now."

So, the blond grudgingly agreed, and was wheeled out of the hospital before being transferred to the car which the Military had provided for Mustang's use.

After he had settled comfortably in the back seat, Mustang went to the driver's seat and got in.

"I remember that I used to be the one to drive you around, Mustang." Havoc told his companion as they moved off. "Now it looks like our positions have reversed."

Mustang grinned. "When you get well again Havoc, you'll get to drive me around again, so don't worry."

"No one said anything about worrying." Havoc scoffed.

* * *

Before long, the car arrived at their destination.

As Havoc got out of the car, Mustang went over to aid him. Step by slow step, the he made it nearly to the front door before his legs gave way and he had to have support from the Colonel.

"You can be my walking stick for the next few weeks that I'm here." The blond Lieutenant joked as Mustang unlocked the front door.

"I'd rather be a helpful friend than an inanimate object." Mustang remarked, grinning.

After they entered, Havoc, who had never had the opportunity to visit the Colonel's relatively new home, immediately glanced around as the man went back out to help his friend unload his bags from the car.

Mustang's home, while much larger than Havoc's own apartment, was modestly furnished. Yet it was also not too plain and simple.

"I'd have thought that your home would look fancier than this." Havoc remarked when Mustang re-entered the house.

"I prefer things this way." Mustang shrugged. "Let's get you settled in then."

* * *

As Havoc had not brought many things from the hospital, settling in was little more than Mustang showing him his room, and him unpacking his stuff. It took a relatively short period of time, and before long, they were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee.

"You know something, sir," Havoc spoke up, "You haven't told me why you're being so nice to me all this time while I was disabled. Many other people gave up on me, yet you never did. Why?"

"You are under my command," Mustang replied, "Your well being is my responsibility. I did what-"

"You did way more than that."

"Then it was probably because I'm your friend." The raven-haired man went on, but he sounded subdued, and he was no longer looking at the blond Lieutenant. "I did not want to lose any more friends."

"No one wants to lose friends this way, Mustang." Havoc said. "But it was more than that too, wasn't it?"

"Wha-"

Mustang turned back to face his friend, surprise evident in his expression; But that expression was only seen for a split second. Mustang shut his mouth, and his usual composed look came back.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lieutenant."

"Don't try to evade the issue, Mustang." Havoc countered. "You know well enough what I'm talking about. Just tell me the truth."

Mustang lost his calm look, his eyes thoughtful. But he did not reply.

"Co-"

What Havoc was about to say to the other man would never be known, as Mustang finally decided on his answer to the other's query at that moment – he kissed him.

Havoc, who was not quite expecting such a reaction to his question, just sat in shock as he was kissed. He only snapped back to his senses when Mustang broke off the kiss, looking concerned at his stunned expression and the lack of response.

"Havoc?"

"So you do like me." Havoc finally said, and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Sure took you long enough to do something about it."

Then he leaned forward, and kissed the other man in return.

"Actually, I've already done something for you," Mustang said after they broke off their kiss.

"Hmm?"

"I sucked you off in the hospital, remember?"

Havoc blushed.

"That's something that I'm not going to forget for a long time." He told his companion. "But I had thought that you were just being nice as a friend. Too nice, actually, now that I think of it."

"Well, I'm hoping that we can have more than just friendship between us." Mustang said, his voice tinged with a hint of longing.

"Let's get to work on that then." Havoc replied, his grin widening, and he resumed kissing the man.

The kissing lasted a long while, and hands soon started to roam.

"Horny already, eh?" Mustang remarked when his hand brushed across Havoc's crotch and felt the hard-on that lay hidden beneath the material.

"I'm not the only one, am I?" Havoc grinned as he replied, giving Mustang's crotch a teasing squeeze.

After a few more minutes of groping, Mustang stilled his hands.

"Let's go to my bedroom."

Havoc nodded, and got up slowly. He then walked, albeit slowly and with some support from his friend, to the bedroom.

"It feels great to be walking again." He said.

"I think you'll be feeling_ great_ for the rest of the day." Mustang smirked, as they sat down once more.

Havoc responded by kissing him, and their clothes stared flying in random directions soon after.

Once they were naked, Mustang paused, looking at his Lieutenant's body appreciatively.

"You've got a great body."

Havoc snorted. "I'll probably have a better body if I hadn't stopped working out for the past two months while I was in hospital."

"It's still great nevertheless, especially this part," as Mustang spoke, he took hold of Havoc's hard shaft in his hands and began stroking gently.

The blond moaned at the contact, his hips bucking a little, wanting more.

Mustang smiled at this. "There's no need to hurry, Havoc."

"Come on, Mustang, you don't know how much I've missed feeling this." He complained, reaching over and stroking Mustang's own hard-on.

"Don't worry about that." Mustang told him as he shifted his position, "I just want you to enjoy all of it."

Havoc groaned as Mustang moved slowly downwards, his mouth moving around Havoc's chest, linking at the man's sensitive spots. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensations that coursed through his body.

Then he gasped, and his eyes flew open, as Mustang's mouth found his throbbing cock.

"Oh…"

The other man grinned at his expression, and then got down to the sucking earnestly.

Havoc groaned again, his hands grasping the dark hair tightly and his hips thrusting. His breathing grew shallower, and more rapid. The blond knew that he would not last long – he had just not felt such emotions and passion for far too long.

Mustang could feel Havoc's orgasm approach as well, the cock in his mouth stiffening further and the flow of pre-cum increasing.

Within moments, Havoc jerked, thrusting deep into Mustang's mouth, and came, shooting copious amounts of cum. Mustang tried to swallow it all, but the volume overwhelmed him, and some dribbled out of his mouth.

Only when Havoc's orgasm end did Mustang release the cock from his mouth.

"T…that w…was gr…great," Havoc panted.

"Glad you liked it." Mustang grinned, wiping off cum from his mouth with his hand. Then he shifted back up and kissed Havoc.

The blond could taste his cum as they kissed, and he found it intriguing. Then he broke off their kiss abruptly.

"Havoc?" Mustang queried, surprised at his companion's sudden stop.

"You haven't cum yet."

"Oh, it's alright."

"No it's not," Havoc countered, "You, of all people, should know well enough about equivalent exchange, Mustang."

"It doesn't –"

Havoc cut off the other's protest by kissing the man once more, only moving away when he ran out of breath.

Looking at Mustang with a gleam in his eyes, Havoc murmured, "I want you to fuck me."

The other man's eyes widened at this. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I know that it'll probably hurt a little, Mustang." Havoc replied the unasked question. "But I can take it. Anyway, it's better than feeling nothing at all, as I had been, during the past two months."

Mustang still looked a little uncertain, but he nodded his head.

He let go of the other man, leaving the room for a moment to obtain lubrication.

"Cooking oil, Mustang?" Havoc commented, looking critically at the small bottle which his companion held in one hand when he returned. "Is that what you usually use when having sex?"

"Ah…" The raven-haired man looked rather sheepish at Havoc's reaction. "I kinda ran out of normal lubrication…"

"Never mind," Havoc said after thinking for a moment. "It'll do just as well."

Mustang smiled a little, and got back onto the bed. Pouring out a little of the oil onto his hand, he lubricated his fingers. Slowly, one digit at the time, he prepared Havoc.

Havoc, not used to the feeling of being penetrated, grunted a little at first, but soon got used to it and relaxed.

Several minutes later, when Mustang decided that his friend was sufficiently stretched, he withdrew his fingers and lubricated his cock.

Pausing before he took the plunge, he looked at the blond.

"Ready to go on, Havoc?"

The Lieutenant simply nodded his head.

Having obtained consent, Mustang pushed in, gently, slowly. He knew that pain was unavoidable for the initial penetration, but he took great care to minimize it for the blond.

Havoc gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, but he endured.

_I can take this! _He repeated to himself. _I can take this! _

Suddenly, Mustang stopped.

Startled, Havoc opened his eyes and glanced at his friend.

Mustang was smiling at him. "You've taken in all of me, Havoc."

Looking at where the other man entered him, he realized that it was true – he _had_ taken Mustang all the way to the hilt.

"Well now," Havoc said, smiling a little as well. "I suppose you can continue on…"

Mustang's smiled widened, and he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then with a faster pace.

Havoc moaned, savoring the pleasure that he felt. His cock, which had softened after his first ejaculation, became aroused once more. Mustang, noticing this, took hold of the renewed erection and began stroking in fast, precise strokes that were in time with his thrusting.

Assaulted by the twin sensations, Havoc's breathing grew rapid, and he knew that he would not last long. His raven-haired companion sensed it too, and responded by increasing his pace even further.

Within a minute of the increase in pace, Havoc hit his peak. Grunting incoherently, he experienced his second orgasm of the day, and it was no less intense than his first, shooting his cum onto his friend.

Havoc's orgasm triggered Mustang's as well, and he thrust deep into Havoc, moaning loudly as he came.

Finished, the two men lay back on the bed. Exhausted after their mind-blowing orgasms, they could do little more than lie back on the bed, resting against each other and just enjoying the comfort of being together.

Slowly, and not quite realizing it, the two simply drifted off to sleep.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: Writing is becoming an extremely difficult task due to various work issues and other stuff. So please be understanding if I take a bit longer to update… I'm trying my best. Please do review (nicely!) to give me a boost in my efforts of writing. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Add. Notes: I'm woefully inexperienced at writing lemons, so do forgive me if that part is not of a wonderful standard. **

**Add. Add. Notes: A really big thank you to those who have reviewed this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Towards Recovery

**Disclaimer: No, FMA is not mine. **

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). After much effort, I've finally finished a new chapter. Please review!! **

**Add. Notes: Once more, no lemon in this chapter. But don't worry, more will come soon :)**

**Summary: Havoc, now staying with Mustang, works towards getting recovered and getting back to normal.**

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 5**

_**Towards Recovery**_

* * *

Havoc awoke. The sun was already high in the sky, shining through the gaps in the curtains that kept the room relatively dark otherwise.

He sat up slowly and stretched.

_What strange dreams I had._ The man thought. _I dreamt that I and the Colonel had – Wait…_

He looked down and himself, and noticed the dried stains on his chest.

_We did have sex. Of course it wasn't a dream._

He smiled.

_How could such great sex be a dream?_

Then his smile lessened when he looked around the bed, and realized that Mustang was nowhere to be seen.

_Has he gone off to work already then? _The man thought. _But he's not one to be early, especially when it comes to work…_

Just as his mind started to wonder on the Colonel's possible whereabouts, he heard a noise coming from outside the room. A moment later, Mustang entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Morning, Havoc." Mustang said, when he noticed that the blond was awake.

"Morning," Havoc replied, looking curiously at the food that his companion had brought in. "Is that for me?"

"Who else could it be for, Havoc?" Mustang smiled. "There's only you and me in this room."

Havoc grinned. "Thank you then." Saying that, he started eating the food rapidly.

Mustang chuckled at the sight, and Havoc stopped, giving him a sheepish look.

"What's so funny, Mustang?" Havoc said, pouting a little on purpose. "I'm hungry, that's all."

Mustang laughed even more.

"I give up." Havoc muttered, even as a grin appeared on his face. Then he resumed his meal, and it took him practically no time at all to finish every scrap of food there was.

"Don't you have to go to work today, sir?" Havoc asked when his companion took the plate, now empty, back from him. "You're already late, you know, and Hawkeye's gonna be using her gun again."

"Oh, it's alright, Havoc. I took today off." Mustang reassured him. "I wanted to spend today helping you arrange some form of schedule for your recovery process so you won't get too bored."

"Nah, I don't think I bore that easily." Havoc replied, smiling a little. "Not especially after being in the same room and the same bed in hospital for almost two whole months."

The other man's expression turned firm. "You shouldn't think of that too often, Havoc."

"Don't worry, I won't." Havoc said. "Definitely not when there are better things to think about, like how we had sex last night."

Mustang's face suddenly took on a bright shade of red. "You don't have to _say_ it out, Havoc."

"Why not?" The blond shrugged. "Unless you're thinking of backing out of the idea of having a relationship with me, that is."

"Of course not!" Mustang protested. "I _do_ love you, so don't even talk about me wanting out."

"Kiss me then."

"After I wash the dishes."

"Come on!"

"Oh, fine." And Mustang, grinning, leaned in and gave his tall Lieutenant a long, heartfelt kiss.

But a moment later, it was broken off when Mustang dropped the plates he had been holding in one hand onto the floor with a loud clatter.

"Oops."

"Okay, now I think you_ should_ wash the dishes first."

* * *

Some time later, with the dishes washed and dried, Mustang went back to the bedroom.

"So you finally decided to get out of bed eh?" He asked his blond friend, who had put on some clean clothes.

"There's no real point staying in bed if there isn't anyone to share it with." Havoc replied grinning. "Anyway, I had to clean up to stop feeling sticky."

"Ah…" Mustang smirked. "But getting sticky was fun, no?"

Havoc did not reply, but threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!"

"You should stop reminding me of sex, Mustang." Havoc said. "Or I won't have time to practice walking around."

The colonel laughed, and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You win."

"Stop trying to be funny, sir." Havoc told him, trying to look cross but failing miserably. "Come and help me up."

Mustang came over and did just that.

"You know something, Havoc?" He told his friend as they left the bedroom and headed to the main living area.

"Hmm?"

"You shouldn't call me 'sir' so often." Mustang said as they sat down on the sofa. "It's a tad bit formal too, you know."

"Habit, I suppose." Havoc replied. "But I don't really do that so often nowadays, Mustang."

"Calling me by my surname all the time isn't much better."

"Well, as your subordinate, it's only polite."

"I'm not talking about being at work, Havoc." Mustang said. "I'm talking about some of the time when we're not in uniform and especially now, when you're a guest in my home."

"Well then, _Roy_," Havoc replied, "You shouldn't call me _Havoc_ all the time either."

Mustang smiled. "Alright then, _Jean_, what would you like to do today?"

They got down to planning the details of routines, and so Havoc began the next phase of his recovery.

* * *

In the first days, things progressed at a slower pace than Havoc had expected, and it was something that he didn't really like. His legs, while able to support his weight by themselves, still grew tired quickly, and it frustrated him. When he tried to push on, he would end up falling down when his legs gave way.

Because of this, Mustang came home from work often to check on him, to ensure that there were no serious problems.

"If only I were stronger!" Havoc would often complain to his friend. "I would probably be walking properly by now."

"Have patience, Jean." Mustang would then reply, "That you've recovered from the grievous injury to this stage is already almost a miracle. Just keep going, and you _will_ be well soon."

As time went by, Havoc's strength did improve, and the Colonel became satisfied with his capabilities, so he returned to his normal schedules.

During this period of recovery, his colleagues continued to visit him once in a while as well, always asking about when he could resume work with them.

"I think that you're quite well already, Havoc." Breda commented once jokingly, "You're probably just trying to avoid Hawkeye and her gun from asking to do all that paperwork waiting for you in the office."

To this, Havoc had responded with an exaggerated show of being terrified, much to the amusement of the others.

Hawkeye, when she found out about Breda's comment (She had not been around when he had said it), promptly passed all of it over to him and asked him to do it.

"I'll get you a new stack of paperwork to do when you return, Lieutenant." She told Havoc when she came by to visit, much to Havoc (now real) chagrin.

* * *

A month and a half after he had moved out of the hospital, Havoc declared that he had recovered sufficiently to return to work. Mustang was more than happy to have his friend back in his team, of course.

"We should celebrate this," He told the taller man.

"And how would you like to do that?"

"Let's have sex."

Havoc laughed, "Don't we do that often enough already, Roy?"

"I'll make this one special." Mustang promised, and pulled his companion into the bedroom.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I really envy those authors who manage to come up with new chapters frequently for their stories… I just can't come up with ideas fast enough… Please do review, so I can hopefully feel happier and gain inspiration for the next chapter and complete it quickly. I feel bad when people have to wait a long time for me to update :( **

**Add. Notes: Really sorry if you were hoping for more lemon in this chapter… But it's better to take it in moderation :P (The lemon is in the next chapter…)**

**Add. Add. Notes: To all who have reviewed – Thanks a lot for your support!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Achieving Fulfillment

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me at all. **

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). The lemon is here!**

**Add. Notes: Actually, most of this chapter**_** is**_** the lemon… :D Enjoy! All who are not supposed to read such stuff please divert your eyes. Thank you!**

**Summary: Havoc and Mustang have a great round of sex to celebrate Havoc's decision to start working once more.**

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 6**

_**Achieving Fulfillment**_

* * *

The moment Havoc had gotten the door of the bedroom closed, the man found himself smothered in a deep kiss.

"I love you, Jean." Mustang murmured when he broke off for air.

"Are we going to be mushy this time then, Roy?" Havoc inquired, grinning at his friend.

"Why not?" The raven-haired man replied, and pulled him into another long kiss.

While they kissed, the two of them made it to the bed, and fell onto it, with Mustang at the bottom, their lips never leaving one another's.

"Strip me." The man told his taller companion.

Havoc grinned in reply; a playful grin that hinted of mischief. He complied with Mustang's request, slowly.

First, he put his hands on the other's chest, feeling the smooth body through the man's shirt, before proceeding to unbutton the shirt. The blond took his time, enjoying the feel of his companion's body and enjoying the small sounds of pleasure that Mustang emitted.

Once the shirt was off, Havoc paused, gazing at his friend, admiring the view.

"Get on with it, Jean." Mustang growled. He loved the feel of Havoc's hands on his body, and grew impatient at the delay.

"We shouldn't rush," The blond replied. "I want this to last a long time."

"Fine by me," Mustang replied. "But at least remove my trousers first. It's getting rather uncomfortable."

Havoc looked, at noticed his friend's source of discomfiture – the rather large tent in the trousers which Mustang's obviously hard cock had made.

"Soon, Roy, soon." He smiled. He used his hand to squeeze the bulge lightly, causing Mustang to arch up a little and groan. Not really wanting to prolong the man's discomfort, Havoc proceeded to unzip the trousers and removed them. However, his hands did not cease in their teasing of Mustang's fabric covered cock. This caused it to strain continuously against the fabric, as well as causing a wet spot to form in the front of the briefs.

"Don't make me have to order you to remove my underwear…" The raven-haired man threatened jokingly, as Havoc paused once more.

"I wouldn't really mind," Havoc said, but he proceeded to remove the other man's last remaining piece of clothing. Finishing that, Mustang lay naked on the bed, his hard cock pointing straight up in the air.

"Now it's your turn, Jean." Mustang smirked, and pounced on the still clothed man.

Maneuvering the tall blond into the position in which he had been lying in, Mustang proceeded to strip him in the slow manner that Havoc had used on him, pausing to fondle the man's crotch once in a while.

But while Havoc squirmed a little, he took it much more calmly than Mustang had done so just before.

But soon enough, he joined Mustang in being totally naked, and they engaged in yet another kiss. But this time, they did not have their clothes between them, and the two of them reveled in the feeling of skin against skin as their warm bodies touched.

After ending the kiss, Mustang went on to give Havoc a literal tongue-bath. He started by nibbling softly at the man's ears, before moving on to his neck, then his chest, and stomach. Havoc moaned slightly as he felt his companion on him, but when Mustang reached the sensitive regions of his groin, his moans increased in both volume and length.

Mustang started at the bottom of the man's cock, slowly licking his way to the top, relishing in every little sound that he caused Havoc to make. He went on and repeated the cycle on Havoc's cock several times, before engulfing it entirely (or rather, as close to entirely as possible) with his mouth, with causing the man to reach ever greater heights of pleasure.

It wasn't long, therefore, before Havoc felt himself nearing climax. But as he did not want it to end so quickly, he pulled out of Mustang's mouth.

"Let me suck you for awhile," Havoc panted. "I'm getting too close, and I don't want to shoot before you even get any pleasure."

"But I have been feeling very pleasure –" Mustang replied, even as the blond started on his cock, causing the man to cut short his sentence with a groan.

Havoc paid as much attention to Mustang's cock as the other had done for him, and it took but a short while for him to feel extremely pleasurable.

Mustang, wanting to keep Havoc pleasured, carefully maneuvered around so as to face the other's cock, and began sucking once more. Havoc, who had not thought of doing this, was pleasantly surprised, and he responded by increasing the pace of his sucking.

Before long, Havoc was nearing the peak of his pleasure once more, but this time, he decided to let it go, as he knew that Mustang was not far behind. Furthermore, also knew that it would only be the first of many climaxes that evening.

Havoc arched his back when orgasm hit him, groaning loudly. He pushed his cock deeper into Mustang's mouth, and shot large amounts of cum straight down the man's throat.

When Mustang had felt Havoc's cock harden even further in his mouth, he had prepared to swallow his friend's load, but as the man shot his load into his mouth and down his throat, the sheer volume still overcame him, and some of it dribbled out.

As he was doing this, Mustang hit his climax as well, being triggered by the vibrations caused by Havoc's mouth as he groaned in sheer pleasure. Havoc obediently swallowed his load as well.

It took the two of them a long moment before they came down from the peaks of their almost synced ejaculations. But both of them, being extremely horny that evening, stayed hard even after they pulled out from each other's mouths.

"Ready for more?" Mustang asked, grinning, even as his breathing slowed back to normal.

"Of course." Havoc drawled. "What shall we do next?"

Mustang's grin widened. "Fuck me."

At this, Havoc's eyes widened a little. Up till now, it always had been Mustang who did the entering, while he did the receiving. "You sure, Roy?"

"Definitely." Mustang replied. "From tonight on, ours will be a two-way relationship, and that means you get to fuck me." Saying that, Mustang moved to the side of the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube.

"You finally got a new bottle, eh?" The blond commented. "No more cooking oil for lube?"

Mustang laughed. "We can use more of that next time if you like, Jean. But for tonight, it has to be special, so I got the lube."

"I can't wait." Havoc said, and began kissing the Colonel once more. As they kissed, Mustang opened the bottle and started preparing himself.

Once ready, Mustang settled down on the bed, and helped Havoc to coat his cock with large amounts if the lube, before guiding the other man into position.

"Push in slowly." He directed, and Havoc complied.

There was some resistance at first, the blond being of larger size and Mustang being a relative virgin at being fucked, but entrance was gained soon enough.

"You sure are tight, Roy." Havoc murmured as he continued pushing inwards, carefully controlling his pace so as to ensure minimal pain for Mustang.

The dark-haired man only grunted in response, as he tried to relax as much as possible to help Havoc get in.

It took them awhile, with Havoc stopping frequently to allow his companion to adjust to his size, but they made it all the way.

"Let's get on with it then." Mustang told the taller man, after they had rested a moment.

Havoc nodded, and pulled outwards slowly, stopping only when only the head of his cock was left within, before pushing all the way back in. The pace was slow to start with, but it got soon got quicker.

Each time Havoc moved, his cock brushed passed Mustang's prostate, and it brought great pleasure to the man, causing him to moan in enjoyment.

"Go faster, Jean!" He would often urge his companion.

Havoc complied often, but also managed to keep a steady pace, prolonging the wonderful sensations that they both felt. Groans and moans filled the room.

However, they could not keep at it forever, and Havoc felt himself draw close once more. He picked up the pace of his thrusting, working up even more of a sweat as he pounded harder into Mustang.

Mustang on his end, started to push back against Havoc on his every inward thrust, impaling the man deeper within himself. This caused the blond to groan even more as the pleasure mounted.

The raven-haired man then started to stroke his own cock rapidly, wanting to achieve his own orgasm, even as Havoc approached his.

Then, as Havoc thrust past his prostate, Mustang came.

Thick streams of cum shot out from his cock, first coating Havoc's chest, then his own.

Mustang's orgasm caused his muscles to contract around the blond's cock, increasing the friction as the man continued his thrusts, thus increasing the sensations.

"Oh!" He exclaimed in ecstasy as he came as well, shooting his cum deep into the other man.

It was a long while before either of their orgasms subsided.

When he was done, Havoc carefully pulled out of the other man and lay down beside him, resting for a moment before reaching over and giving Mustang a short kiss.

"I've never experienced such intense sensations before." The blond commented wryly. "And I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again."

Mustang smiled. "Later perhaps."

"Later?"

"Yeah," Mustang's smile broadened. "After I fuck you."

"Now?"

"Yes…" With that, Mustang adjusted his position as guided his renewed erection towards Havoc's ass.

"Fine by me." Havoc said, and prepared to receive the other's cock.

And so the two of them continued on with their lovemaking, cumming many more times before the night was over, trying out different methods and positions, reveling in the pleasure that they brought to each other.

It was nearly daybreak when they finally decided that they had done enough and fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Took me quite some effort to get it done, so please do review; it'll be greatly appreciated. I know I'm probably not good at writing such stuff as yet, so don't mind me too much :)  
**

**Add. Notes: Well now, this is the longest lemon-ish bit of writing I've ever done. Please let me know if it's nice enough! I need comments and reviews to know how I can improve. **

**Add. Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!! Really appreciate if you all continue reviewing!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Onwards

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. :P **

**Pairing: Roy x Havoc**

**Notes: This fic is based on the FMA manga, where Havoc was badly injured and paralysed (Chapter 38, I think). I'm using this chapter to round up this story. I do hope that it's a good enough way to end this story :)  
**

**Add. Notes: I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it!**

**Summary: Havoc returns to work, now that he's mostly recovered from his injuries.**

* * *

**Havoc's Road to Recovery - Chapter 7**

_**Moving Onwards**_

* * *

The day that Havoc had chosen to return to work dawned like any other – and for any other person in Amestris, the day would be of no great significance either. However, for Havoc, Mustang, and the rest of his colleagues, the day was a special one.

Havoc woke up earlier that he usually did, and spent a long time getting dressed. It was not because he was slow, but because it was the first time he was putting on his uniform since the day of the dreadful attack, nearly half a year back.

_Half a year._

It had seemed far longer than that to Havoc, especially during the duration of his stay in hospital. It had never occurred to the man, at that time, that he would ever get to wear his uniform ever again.

But now, half a year later, Havoc stood in front of his mirror, and admired himself, resplendent in his blue uniform. He smiled.

"Like what you see?"

Mustang came into the bathroom and stood behind him. He had woken up after the blond, but had taken less time to change clothes, and had been preparing breakfast.

"I never thought that I would miss wearing this so much." Havoc told him, his voice soft.

"Well, now you'll get to wear it everyday again." Mustang replied, smiling a little. "You'll get bored of it soon enough."

"Yeah…"

The two of them stood in silence for several moments, lost in their individual thoughts.

"We should get going." Mustang informed Havoc after awhile. "There's breakfast to finish before we leave, and I don't want to have you recovered just to get you shot by Hawkeye for being late."

Havoc laughed, but turned and proceeded downstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Havoc and Mustang arrived at Headquarters. The Lieutenant parked the military car (Re-learning how to drive was an achievement that Havoc was proud of), and they proceeded in.

Havoc, having not been back at Headquarters since his injury, looked around as he followed his superior back to the place he once worked at. There were new personnel whom he did not recognize around, and some of the people who used to be around were no longer there.

"Have there been many changes since I was last here?" He asked.

"Several." Mustang replied nonchalantly. "But most of it doesn't concern us."

Havoc nodded, and dropped the subject.

The Lieutenant felt slightly nervous as they approached the office. He did not know what to expect when he entered, and even though his colleagues had visited him often while he was away, he did not know how it would feel to be working with them again after so long.

"Relax, Havoc." His raven-haired companion told him, apparently noticing his nervousness. "Little has changed in my office, so there isn't anything for you to worry about.

Havoc nodded once more, but he still felt nervous anyway.

* * *

Just as they approached their intended location, the door to that very office opened, and Fuery stepped out, holding a stack of paper in his hands. At first, he did not notice the two of them.

But as they got closer, he heard their footsteps and looked up.

"Havoc!" Fuery's eyes, which already looked large behind his black glasses, widened even further. "You're back!"

Saying that, he dropped everything that he was holding and rushed back into the office, yelling excitedly.

"Havoc's back!"

A moment later, the rest of his colleagues came out, with Fuery coming out after them.

"Finally." Breda said, grinning somewhat evilly. "Now I can return you all your paperwork."

"Oh, come on." Falman chided the man. "Don't force the poor man to do all that on the day he returns to work."

"Yeah!" Fuery agreed, grinning widely. "We should celebrate!"

"We should go back inside our office." Hawkeye, looking very much her usual stern self, spoke up. "The corridor is not a suitable place for celebrating."

The others agreed, and pulled Havoc inside. The colonel followed behind them, smiling.

Once inside, Mustang declared. "Let us spend the rest of today in celebration."

The rest of them cheered, and for once, Hawkeye did not reach for her gun.

"We will however need to remain within this office, as others are still at work." She reminded them sternly, but the effect was somewhat lessened by a slight smile that showed on her face.

* * *

Some time later, after they had finished most of the food and drink that Breda and Fuery had somehow 'stolen' from the canteens and brought back to their office, Havoc sat down on his old work chair and leaned back. Things in the office had not changed much in the period of time that he had been gone, and the sense of familiarity comforted him.

_It feels good to be back here, with all my friends around me. _Havoc thought to himself as he looked at the others, who were chit-chatting and slacking around – even Hawkeye. Such times did not come very often, and had to be utilized to the full.

_Everything looks and feels the same, almost like nothing had ever happened. _The Lieutenant mused. _It almost seems as if I had never been injured and away from here for all those months._

_Ah… But there is something different. _Havoc smiled. _Back then, I was alone, constantly trying to get a girlfriend, and failing. Now, I have someone whom I love, and who is equally in love with me._

Havoc's smile widened. _Now that I have Roy Mustang by my side, I have reached the final steps in my road to recovery._

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Sigh. After months of hard work, I have finally managed to complete this story. Feels kinda sad for me, but kinda happy as well. I think other authors might feel the same when they complete a story that they've been working on for the long time.**

**Add. Notes: Please do review!! I want to know how I fared. (Be nice!)**

**Add. Add. Notes: There will probably be no sequel to this, although I'd probably write more Roy x Havoc stories in the future… Do read my other stories anyway!  
**

**Final Note: A Very big thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed this story. Without you, I'd probably have abandoned this project a long time ago.**


End file.
